


White Heather

by Lachesissora



Series: DMC Gen week [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC Gen Week, Gen, Kyrie is a badass in her own way, she can handle things on her own, what is title again?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: It’s Kyrie first time visiting Capulet City and she decided to do some shopping and stuff happened.Sort of a prequel for Envious Child





	White Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Part of DMC Gen Week
> 
> Day 4: Protection/Smile

Kyrie never been to the mainland before. Throughout her life, she had been stuck in Fortuna Island- never gotten the chance to visit the mainland due to how busy she was managing the orphanage and the fact that the trip itself was expensive. She heard lots of interesting stories from Nico and Nero about the mainland, how it’s different than the old city of Fortuna, where the people there are not bound to an ancient cult; free to pursue anything as long as it within the law. Nero would always brought back certain things or fruits from there that they couldn’t get it from Fortuna, which Kyrie always delighted to receive.

So when Nero had invited her to visit his family in the mainland, Kyrie was so thrilled with excitement and took a week leave from the orphanage. It’s too bad that they couldn’t bring Kyle, Carlo and Julio. But she had promised them that she would bring them back souvenirs. 

Since it’s her first time visiting the mainland, Dante had suggested her to visit some interesting places around the City of Capulet and its nearby cities. Since it’s sort of a vacation to Kyrie (Not for Nero tho, he’s here for hunting business), she took on Dante’s suggestion and went along with Nero or Nico.

It’s the fourth day of the trip and Kyrie decided to go to the market place in Capulet City alongside with Nico. The two of them had been staying in a nearby hotel while Nero stayed with his family at the Devil May Cry office. Kyrie thought of visiting them later that day and maybe had some family dinner. It’s been awhile since they had their last dinner together and since she was here… why the hell not.

She was browsing her way at the market, looking at the fresh vegetables and fruits. Nico had suggested that she could go to the supermarket and get it from there instead but part of her felt like there’s no fun in that. Kyrie loves to engage with small talk with the vendors. It's something she always did back in Fortuna and the kind traders would always gave her a tip or two about how to cook a certain dish and what not. As she was checking the tomatoes, she felt a gentle poke on her shoulder.

“Kyrie, you don’t mind if I go ahead just for a little bit?” Nico asked.

“I don’t think there’s a problem. Why?”

“Well, there’s a tech and gizmo stuff over there-“ Nico gestured her head at the rows of shops next to the plaza, “thought might as well check it up. See if there’s any gem I could find. I’ll be quick tho”

“It’s okay. You can take your time, Nico.” For years of knowing Nico, her definition of a quick window shopping meant hours of looking and browsing.

“You sure? Nero did say to not get separated.” Nico recalled. Since this was Kyrie first time here, Nero had asked Nico to accompany her when he wasn’t available. Part of it due to the fact that this place was an unknown territory to Kyrie. She might got herself lost, Nero had once said which received a snort from Nico because if anyone was going to get lost is her not Kyrie.

“Well if we are in the same area, then it doesn’t count as separating, right?” Kyrie tried to assure Nico. “Okay, why don’t we meet up in an hour or 2 later at the van… or maybe at the café we saw at the entrance? I think that way we can save more time attending to our own needs. What do you say?”

Nico contemplated for awhile. If they did that, the two of them could shop at their own leisure. The plaza wasn’t that big, even though it’s bigger than the one in Fortuna but still they won't get lost here. If any of them were done with their shopping, they could enjoy themselves a cake or two at the café.

“Now that’s a good one, Kyrie! So, we meet up at the café… let say 11 something?”

“Yes. We meet there at 11.”

“Sweet! I’ll see ya at the café.”

“Take care, Nico.” With a huge grin, Nico sprinted to the shop leaving Kyrie with her grocery shopping.

****

There were a lot of interesting stuff being sold at the market Plaza. After Kyrie had bought all the ingredients for tonight’s dinner, she decided to look around. There’s a row of shops selling clothes, trinkets and souvenirs. Kyrie found herself staying at those rows the longest than when she was shopping for ingredients. It couldn’t be helped as she was captivated by the things sold there. In the end she bought some keychains and a red scarf for herself.

As she was walking along the busy streets of the market, she heard a soft plea coming from the alley. Curious, she decided to go and had a look. As she was nearing the alley, the voice could be heard louder. There were mixtures of male voice laughing and a female voice telling them to stop. When she reached the alley, she saw a group of 3 boys, probably the same age or younger than her, ganging up against an old lady.

“Excuse me, what are you doing?” The three boys ceased their laughter and turned their attention to Kyrie. 

“Woah, bro. We have a company!!” One of the boys with a cap snickered. 

“And she’s spicy” The other boy with blonde hair whistled as he slowly eyed her up and down in an inappropriate gesture. 

Kyrie scowled at the looks given. It disgust her no less to be stared like that. She took a glance at the old lady who was on the ground. The old lady's bag were scattered everywhere and she was wincing in pain. The other boy who was silent at the back, held a white purse between his arms as he was counting some bills. Apparently those buffoon had took the poor woman’s purse.

“Give back her purse.” Kyrie gave them a warning glare as she walked closer to the old lady. Those three reminded her so much of the bullies back in her school days, thinking they could do as their please and hurt others. It made her sick. 

“Why should we do that?” The blonde boy spoke. He took a step forward, eyes still lingering on her body, “Or you want to take her place instead because honey , you look  _ nice.  _ ”

Kyrie ignored the boy’s last words and turned her attention to the old lady. “M’am, are you okay?” The old lady nodded at her as she slowly helped the lady to stand. The blonde boy was clearly irritated that he kicked the wall near them, which startled the old lady.

“HEY, I'M TALKING HERE!”

Kyrie turned her gaze back to the blonde boy, her anger boiling up. “I’m sorry, but you were saying?”

“Wow she’s feisty! I like that in my woman.”

_ My woman _ . Hearing that made her stomach churned in disgust. She hated to be referred as if she was a property to be owned. It reminded her so much at this one asshole back when she was 15, who kept on harassing her to be his and at the same time tried to blackmail Nero for a crime he didn't commit. Luckily Nero didn't take the bait and Credo had to interfere to remind that asshole of what he's dealing with. He also received a slap from Kyrie herself as she couldn't contain her anger any longer. 

Kyrie kept her glare at the boy, refusing to back down. Based on the other two reactions, the blonde guy could be their leader. Kyrie may be gentle and soft but that didn’t mean she couldn’t put up a fight and stand on her ground. There’s no way she’s leaving the old lady behind. The old lady seemed beaten up and that alone had already ignited the fury within her calming heart.

“Okay, fine. I return the purse back to her… if ya willing to come with us.” The blonde boy reached for Kyrie’s arm and Kyrie spat on him.

“WHY YOU SNOBBY BITCH!”

He raised his hand to hit at her. Before he was able to do that, Kyrie already took out a tomato from her grocery bag and threw it directly at the blonde’s face, earning a splat from it.

_ Well there goes the tomato for tonight’s dinner… _

The blonde staggered to the back, surprised as he wiped away the remaining tomato on his face. His two pals had stiffened in laughter and was silence when he snapped at them.

Kyrie took a step back away from the guy. Her right hand was now secured inside her handbag. She didn't plan to take out the tomato. She was reaching for something else but it happened so fast and she was panicking. She didn’t even realise which bag she were rummaging.

“Fuck you! You be sorry for that bitch!” He lounged himself forward as he took out a knife. Kyrie hurriedly pull out something out of her bag for self-defense.

And the blonde was thrown back in a flash.

It happened so fast but Kyrie could see it. A flash of blue, with white hair entered her vision. Nero…? No, it wasn’t him. She quickly recognized the signature blue tailcoat and the katana.

“Vergil?”

Vergil glanced back to regard Kyrie and his icy blue eyes went back to the remaining two boys who were frozen in shock.

“What the fuck?” The boy with a cap took out his knife and charged towards Vergil. A foolish move, Kyrie noted as she knew Vergil could simply swat him like a fly, which he did. Vergil didn’t move at all from where he stood. He just move the Yamato edge to hit the boy’s stomach before he used the sheath to throw him back to the wall. Vergil moved fast and graceful, something that Kyrie had noted from watching Nero spared with him back in Fortuna.

The last of the boy stood still, legs shaking from watching his two other friends being obliterated by Vergil. Vergil gave him a death glare and he scram, followed by the other two who managed to get up and run.

Kyrie crouched down to take the purse that was left behind during the commotion and went back to the old lady. “Here’s your purse, m’am. Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Kyrie asked. 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you... You need not to worry, my child.” She took the purse from Kyrie’s hand and looked up to Vergil to regard him. “And you too, kind fellow. I was trying to go back home when those kids attacked. If it weren’t for you, young lady, I would have lost this purse. Thank you again, my darlings”

“It’s nothing ma’am. I’m glad you’re fine.” Kyrie smiled softly

“I wish I could repay you two for the trouble… Anyway, young lady, what’s your name?” The old lady asked.

“It’s Kyrie, and this is…” She looked over to Vergil, scrambling her mind to think of what to refer him as.

“Vergil-,” he paused, “- her father in-law.”

Kyrie blinked twice as her cheek now started to blush. Her mouth went slightly opened when she heard Vergil addressed her that, clearly she was stunned. 

“My, my. You got a brave daughter in-law here. Your son must be lucky.”

“He certainly is”

Suddenly her face felt hotter than usual and she tried her best to contain the blush that surely had coloured her face red. The old lady seemed to ignore the fact that the topic had made Kyrie flustered. She gave her a reassuring smile as she held Kyrie’s hand “I hope we will be meeting again, my child. Thank you so much for your help. I’ll be taking my leave now. Good bye.”

“Take care.” Kyrie watched as the old lady walked out the alley and into the plaza back again, leaving her and Vergil alone. Suddenly, she felt awkward being alone with Vergil, especially when he suddenly referred to her as his daughter in-law. 

“That was rather reckless of you. ” Vergil spoke after a moment of silence.

“I know… but I couldn’t let them hurt her any longer” She admitted. If Vergil wasn't at the scene, things might had escalated worse. Kyrie was aware of that risk but she took it regardless. A habit that would always ended up with her being lecture by Credo and Nero. 

_ Foolish girl. _ Vergil thought to himself but it didn’t erase the fact that he was rather impressed with her. His eyes darted around the area, searching for someone, “I thought Nicoletta was with you?” He remembered hearing Nero said this morning that Kyrie and Nico were going to the market together. But he didn’t see any traces of Nico when he saw Kyrie confronting the boys.

“Oh, we decided to go on our separate ways since Nico has her own shopping to do. So, we thought of meeting up at the café later once we are done.” She explained and Vergil expression remained stoic as ever. As someone who’s good at reading people's expression, Kyrie found it's hard to read Vergil. She couldn't make out what he's thinking. He never let any of his cracks shown and was careful with his expression. Even if he did, it was only for a small fraction of seconds and she had to be quick enough to read it, which she was determined to catch up. Now she was wondering whether he was mad at the idea that they split up. 

But Kyrie was proven wrong as his lips curved upward in a small smile. “That’s a wise approach,” Vergil commented as he knew that shopping with Nico would ended up taking more time than they had planned unless they went separate ways. It was an approach that he would take too considering that he dislikes wasting time. 

Vergil looked down at her grocery bags and already knew what she was planning to make for dinner. He also realised that she had missing an ingredient as the said ingredient stained the ground. 

“Peculiar choice of weapon… but a shame to a good harvest.”

Kyrie let out a small laugh at the comment. “It wasn’t my intention to throw that tomato to that guy. I was trying to take out this actually.”

Kyrie took out a small device of the size of a lighter and showed it to Vergil. At a glance, Vergil thought it was a pepper spray. But upon further look, it wasn’t just a normal pepper spray. Vergil shot Kyrie a confused look. “It’s a mini Geberra, Nico said. It doesn’t look like Geberra but it actually function the same as the one Nero has. Nico gave it to me before the trip as a protection. She told me that the shock wave can make the target to have a mild electric shock. I was supposed to take this out but I was panic and I reached the wrong bag and took the tomato instead.”

If Vergil made her surprised earlier, now it’s his turn to be surprised. As usual he managed to hide it before Kyrie was able to notice. He took the mini Geberra from Kyrie and inspected it.  _ So she did equipped herself with a weapon _ .  _ That’s very thoughtful of Nico _ . Vergil assumed that Nico probably had predicted that this would surely happened. It’s a shame that Kyrie didn’t get the chance to use it.

“You should have use this when you demanded him to return the purse back” Vergil said as he returned the device back to Kyrie.

“Wait, you were there all this time?” Kyrie asked to confirm her suspicions. If Vergil knew that she had asked for the purse, then did that mean Vergil was there at the scene, watching the whole thing and only step in when it turned bad?

Without even hiding it, Vergil left out a smirk, confirming her suspicions.

“I have to admit child, you were actually had it under control before you spat at him. It was reckless but I applaud you for that.” Vergil was sincere when he said that. Actually, he was about to barge in when the blonde guy started to move closer to Kyrie but he was taken aback when Kyrie spat at the guy. He didn’t expected that she would do that and instead decided to watch it closely. And when Kyrie made a direct hit the tomato, Vergil had to contain his amusement. 

“So you watched everything.. ” Kyrie said as a matter of fact, cheek turning red again.

“Yes. A tragedy for the tomato” Kyrie chuckled when she heard that and Vergil added, “Next time, aim at your target eyes or nose. It will create an opening for an escape, if you found yourself in that situation again.” 

“Advice noted.” Kyrie said with a smile and looked up to Vergil. “I believe I may need to buy the tomatoes again. Do you mind joining me? I still have some other ingredients that I need to buy. I couldn’t find them at the market so I am planning to go to the grocery store… And since you’re here, I could ask for your recommendation.”

“Certainly.” Vergil said as he actually didn’t have anything planned for the day. Since he had heard from Nero about the market, Vergil thought of going there to check it out himself. To be honest, he just wanted to leave the office since Dante had been bugging him all day long. He didn’t mind going to the grocery store with Kyrie, though. Since his last visit to Fortuna, he had gotten the chance to know more about his son and her. And he actually enjoyed being in her company. They shared the same interest in the classics and literature, and she always surprised him with how sharp her observation was. Among all the people that he knew, Kyrie was the only one who actually gave him space. She never force him in anything and was considerate enough to ask him about things he likes or dislikes. Guess that’s why his son was so madly in love with her.

And… he had a feeling if he let her go alone, she might had gotten herself into another situation. 

With Vergil lead the way, the two of them walked silently to the grocery store. Vergil had took the grocery bag from Kyrie earlier on, despite her protest.

“Erm, Mr Vergil?” Kyrie hesitated for awhile. 

“Speak, child.”

“Can you please not to tell Nero about today’s incident? I don’t want him to get more worry than he already is" Kyrie bit her lip. She didn’t want Nero to know about her recklessness, more so to hear his lecture. As much as she liked to give him lecture, she didn't want to be the one on the receiving end. 

“It’s not my concern to interfere with your relationship with my son, child.” was basically Vergil saying that he wouldn’t tell him if she didn’t want him to. Kyrie smiled at the gesture.

“Thank you for that”

The two of them then continued on walking with Kyrie asking Vergil about his opinion on the menu for the dinner. Vergil provided his input and Kyrie listened as she considered his ideas. When they arrived at the grocery store, they searched for the ingredients together. Kyrie found out that when it came to doing mundane activities, Vergil seemed more relaxed than he usually was. He was also quite chatty especially when he commenting about the taste of the two spice brands and such. He even chose the meat that they were going to cook for the night. 

When they were done with their shopping, they both went back to the plaza and stayed around 15 minutes at the café before Nico arrived. Vergil had ordered a black tea with honey and Kyrie enjoyed herself with some scones. Vergil talked about Dante and Nero, and Kyrie listened. When Nico came, she was surprised to see Vergil with Kyrie.

“Yo Papa V. What’s bring ya here?” Nico asked.

“Taking fresh air.” He replied.

“Oh, from Dante. Right. Now, let’s get going.” Nico jumped into the driver seat and drove back to Devil May Cry.

* * *

Nero was surprised at the amount of ingredients Kyrie had bought. He was equally surprised when he knew his father had tagged along. Nero helped them to unpack the groceries and put it at their necessary place. Guess this office started to feel like a real home to both his uncle and his father.

“So Kyrie, did you find anything interesting at the market?” Nero asked as he started to prep the meat.

“Oh yes, I bought some souvenirs for the kids at the orphanage. They sell it in a bundle and its cheap. I also bought myself a scarf” She showed the red scarf she that she had bought to Nero and Nero made a thumbs up, approving Kyrie’s choice.

“Great. That’s all right? Nothing else happened?”

Kyrie glanced over to Vergil who was reading a book about cooking. He caught her eyes and Kyrie held her gaze still. She then nodded, knowing that Vergil had intended to keep the incident a secret.

“Nothing happened, Nero. Everything was fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> In flower's language, White Heather means Protection.
> 
> I chose the title as that because in this story, you can see the act of protection being displayed by Nico, Kyrie and Vergil.  
They all have their own way to protect, be it somebody they know or just a stranger.
> 
> Anyway, Kyrie is a gentle angel but she is badass in her own way.


End file.
